Cinco flashes
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Cinco personajes, cinco características. Cinco flashes de distintas vidas y distintos momentos. Este fic pertenece a los desafíos 2.0 del foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_. Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi.

* * *

DESESPERACIÓN

Frente al espejo, Draco miraba su reflejo, ese que le mostraba un chico atormentado, dividido entre lo que estaba bien y lo que debía de hacer. Desesperado. No había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía.

La puerta se abrió y Potter, no podía ser otro que no fuera Potter, entro. La última persona a la que deseaba ver en todo el colegio, esa era la persona que entraba en el baño. Sintió deseos de reírse de la situación, de sí mismo, pero no podía.

Se enfrentó a él porque era lo que debía de hacer, porque era un Malfoy y porque ya no podía dar marcha atrás aunque quisiera. Se enfrento a él por proteger su secreto y protegerse a sí mismo, y al final, le alcanzo con un hechizo que no logro reconocer como uno de los que les habían enseñado en el colegio.

Y mientras estaba allí, en el baño, sintiendo como la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo, pensó en su madre, en que volvía a fallar y que su familia pagaría las consecuencias.

* * *

ANGUSTIA

Severus Snape se apareció en Godric's Hollow, con prisa, sin cuidar si algún muggle le veía o no. Temía llegar tarde, en realidad, sabía que llegaba tarde, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Tenía que advertir a Lily, aunque eso significara enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso.

Apretó el paso, buscando una casa que deseaba no ver. Porque si la veía significaba que todo había acabado, que ella ya no estaba. La casa apareció ante sus ojos y apretó las manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Lily…Lily…no pensaba en nada más, no podía pensar en nada más que en ella mientras entraba en el jardín, mientras aceleraba el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras y subirlas corriendo. Había visto el cuerpo de James, pero no se paro. Su mente estaba centrada en un solo objetivo. Lily.

Una puerta estaba abierta, y desde la cuna, un bebé con los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño lo miraba, tranquilo. Una mujer pelirroja estaba en el suelo, desmadejada como una muñeca. Lily. Se dejo caer a su lado, con una parte irracional de su ser esperando aún que ella se levantara. El niño seguía tranquilo. Acarició su suave cabello pelirrojo y entonces grito. Un alarido de angustia y dolor que se escucho en Godric's Hollow y que hizo también llorar al pequeño. Un grito que evidenciaba la pérdida de algo más que una amiga.

* * *

REBELDÍA

Walburga resopló por enésima vez en media hora mientras los elfos trataban de cambiar la decoración de la habitación de su hijo mayor. No podían quitar los posters de las mujeres muggles, ni todo lo relacionado con Gryffindor. Aunque esto último al menos era algo relacionado con la magia.

— No podrás, madre

Se giro para ver a su hijo. Quince años, y no era capaz de manejarlo. Ojala se pareciera más a Regulas, ojala estuviera más orgulloso de ser un Black.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

— Fui a visitar a Drómeda.

Walburga apretó los labios en una fina línea. Su sobrina, una mancha en la familia Black, como, según temía, se iba a convertir su hijo mayor si ella no lograba contener su rebeldía. Sirius sonrío, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su madre, como iba a reaccionar.

— Andrómeda no es una Black, no pertenece a esta familia.

Allí estaba. Sirius amplio su sonrisa, y Walburga fue consciente de que le estaba dando lo que él quería.

— Drómeda sigue siendo mi prima, madre.

Walburga le miro, con superioridad, pero la voz de su marido, llamándola, le interrumpió. Con una última mirada, se dio media vuelta, saliendo del dormitorio. Sirius ordenó a los elfos que le dejaran solo y se acomodo en la cama, con una sonrisa aún en los labios.

* * *

SATISFACCIÓN

Hermione echó un último vistazo a su redacción y se dispuso a seguir estudiando. Rodeada por todos sus libros en la biblioteca, era feliz. No importaba que la consideraran una sabelotodo, o una insufrible, ella era feliz.

Por supuesto que le gustaría tener más amigos. O que Harry y Ron se tomaran más en serio sus estudios en vez de esperar que ella les revisara las tareas. Pero las cosas eran como eran y no podía pedir más.

La gente iba y venía de la biblioteca, comentando las clases, los cotilleos, los resultados de quidditch. Pero ella seguía sumergida en su mundo. Algunas veces, alguien la interrumpía para pedirle ayuda. Nunca Slytherins, por supuesto, pero sí de las demás casas. Algunas veces, incluso algún Ravenclaw, un poco avergonzado de tener que pedir ayuda a una chica de otra casa. Pero Hermione nunca decía que no, y con su mejor sonrisa, se disponía a ayudar a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Y cuando recogía sus libros, al final de la jornada, antes de irse a cenar al Gran Comedor con sus compañeros, le embargaba la satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

VITALIDAD

Molly Weasley se encontraba tendiendo la colada en el patio trasero de su casa, era verano y tenía a todos sus hijos en casa, incluyendo a Bill y Charlie, con lo cual, el patio siempre estaba lleno de ropa secándose.

— Hola, mamá— dos voces perfectamente coordinadas con dos chicos que le dieron un beso a la vez en la mejilla la sobresalto— Adiós, mamá.

Durante un minuto, Molly se olvidó de la ropa, del desayuno y un poco de sí misma. Veía a sus hijos correr, gastarse bromas, y por un momento, vio a sus hermanos y deseo unirse a ellos, como había hecho antes de ser Molly Weasley y solo era Molly Prewett.

— Mamá, ¿desayuno?— Ron estaba a su lado y la miraba. Molly sonrío y cogió de la mano a su hijo pequeño, entrando en casa.

Molly estaba en el patio, mirándolo. Vacio. Aún quedaban un par de semanas antes de que la Madriguera se llenara de risas infantiles, de bromas y de peleas. Cuando llegaran sus nietos.

— Hola, mamá— La voz de George la sobresaltó. Miro a su hijo y vio las ojeras, las arrugas, las primeras canas. Y suspiro.

— Hola, cariño. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té?

— ¿Con tarta?— los ojos de George se iluminaron con una chispa de vitalidad que a su madre le recordó al niño que había sido. Al eterno bromista que perdió parte de sí mismo cuando murió su hermano.

— Claro que con tarta, ¿por quién me tomas, George Weasley?

Entraron en la casa, con los brazos enlazados, pero Molly no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás, como si esperara ver a dos gemelos pelirrojos gastando bromas en el patio.


End file.
